Drink A Beer
by clarabranson
Summary: Clara Branson meets Leonard McCoy in a bar with the help of his drunk friend, Jim Kirk. Leonard McCoyxOC oneshot OOC Leonard McCoy


You sigh as the bartender slides another drink to you, running a hand through your (H/L) (H/C) hair. Another crappy day and another crappy breakup, just your normal routine. You aren't sure why, but you seem to attract assholes like flies and they never stop pestering you. Speaking of which… "Hi there, gorgeous." A man practically purred as he slid into the seat next to you. You narrowed your (E/C) eyes in a glare, hoping to dissuade him but, of course, he was stubborn. He just grinned at you, blue eyes sparkling with mischief as he ruffled his sandy-blonde hair in a way that he must have thought was sexy. Rolling your eyes you open your mouth to tell him to leave you alone when a gruff voice stops you. "Jim, leave the girl alone." The man sighs as he takes a seat next to the blonde. The man's hair is a rich brown, his hazel eyes narrowed in a glare. The blonde still seemed like he didn't have a care in the world. "Aw, c'mon Bones! I'm not bothering anybody, right, uh…" He stopped talking, realizing that he never got your name and looking at you expectantly. "(Y/N)." You supplied helpfully, "And yes, you are bothering me." The man, Jim, pouted rather cutely and his companion chuckled. "I told ya, Kid. Now go look for whatever you want somewhere else. And if you get in another fight, I'll hypo you so fast you won't know what hit you 'til you're out cold." The blonde man eased off of his stool at the bar, looking vaguely scared at the threat. You couldn't help the chuckle that escaped your throat at the sight. "Thank you…" You mutter quietly one hand wrapped around your cold drink. The man nods and sticks his hand out toward you. "Leonard, Leonard McCoy." He introduces himself. With a small smile you return the favor and you both lapse into silence as you enjoy your drinks. Before long the man looks at you again. "What's a girl like you doin' in a place like this?" He asked quietly as he gestured to the bar around you. You couldn't help but think that the man's southern drawl was kind of cute. "Breakup," You sigh, "Needed to get my mind off of things." He nodded tiredly, looking older than he did only moments before. "I hear ya. I was here a lot a few years back when I got divorced. The woman took the whole damned planet with her when she left." He sighed bitterly. "Is that why you joined Starfleet?" You ask quietly, noticing for the first time the Starfleet uniform the man wore. He nodded and took a gulp of his whiskey before looking at you again. "Why'd ya break up?" He asked tentatively, trying not to cross any lines. You regarded him for a moment before answering. "He cheated." Leonard didn't look too happy at that. "With a girl like you? Hell, he was an idiot." He growled quietly, adding a few curses under his breath as color rose to his cheeks. You smiled a little at the man's words, somehow knowing that he actually meant talked with Leonard for a good two hours before his friend made his reappearance, stumbling and laughing his way over. Leonard sighed and rolled his eyes, growling out a "Dammit, Jim" under his breath before looking at you apologetically. "I've gotta get this idiot back to the apartment in one piece. It was really nice getting to know you, (Y/N)." He said sincerely, holding his drunken companion up by his arm. "You, too Leonard." You reply with a real smile. He smiles in return, throwing a wave over his shoulder as he leads his friend none to gently from the bar. You hail the bartender to pay for your drinks but he just shakes his head. "It's already taken care of. McCoy paid for 'em." He answered your unspoken question. With a nod and another small smile, you leave the bar. And you realize that maybe not all men are assholes. A week passed before you saw him again. You were sitting in a coffee shop reading your favorite book (an honest-to-god paper book) when the door chimed and a rather rowdy group entered the small building. You recognized the first man's sandy-blonde hair, it was Jim. Behind him stood a rather diverse group of men and women, but you only had eyes for one of them. Leonard was standing at Jim's elbow, scowling at the other man rather darkly. You chuckled lightly as you watched him reach into his bag and Jim flinched slightly and shut up, bringing the noise level down tremendously. A glance at your empty coffee cup gives you all the reason you need to get up and get in line behind the group, hoping for another chance to talk with McCoy. Each member of the rowdy gang orders and after twenty minutes of standing in line you finally get to the counter, just as Leonard is turning around with his order. He bumps your shoulder and hastily apologizes. "It's fine, Leonard." You reply with a small smirk. His eyes snap up to meet yours and a small smile works its way across his lips. "Well, I didn't think I'd see you again." He drawls lazily, "What are you doing here?" You hold up the book that was previously tucked underneath your arm. "I was looking for a quiet place to read when I happened across this place." You replied. "Well it's not exactly quiet anymore, sorry about that. Why don't you join us?" He asks, and you detect a small hint of hope in those hazel eyes. You nod and place your order, waiting for the steaming coffee before following Leonard to the crowded table his group was occupying. He pulled a chair up for you beside his own and you sat down, noticing the table get quiet. For a moment anyway. "Hey, I know you! You're that girl from the bar!" You rolled your eyes and directed your gaze at Jim. "I'm surprised you remember anything from the bar if you forgetting how to walk properly was any indication." You state calmly, frowning when he laughed. "Aw, come on, how could I not remember a pretty face like yours?" He purred, earning several eye rolls from the group. "Lay off, Jim." Bones growled from his seat at your side, glaring daggers at the younger man. This seemed to surprise the group as they glanced back and forth between the two men. Suddenly Leonard stood up and motioned for you to do the same. You stood and followed him to a table in the corner, far from the rest of Leonard's group. "Sorry about him," he sighed, "He doesn't know when to give up." You smiled at him and assured him that it was alright before turning the conversation toward a different topic. You were aware of the groups' eyes on the two of you as you talked and laughed with each other. Before long a tall, stoic looking man (A Vulcan you later realized) made his way to your table and waited patiently for your conversation to lull before making his desire to speak known by clearing his throat. "Excuse me for this interruption, but I thought it best to inform you that we were leaving, Doctor." The man stated calmly, his brown eyes focused on Leonard. McCoy grunted his acknowledgment before turning back to you, but the other man did the same. "I do not believe we have met. I am Spock." He bowed his head respectfully before returning his analyzing brown eyes to your own. You introduced yourself in return and he straightened his posture even more than it already was (if that was even possible). "It is a pleasure to meet you, (Y/N), but I must take my leave." You nodded absently and he walked away, leaving Leonard to mutter something about 'green-blooded hobgoblins'. The rest of your meeting went much the same as the first, the conversation hardly ever stopping. He told you about his ex-wife and you felt a growing resentment towards the woman. How could she have taken everything from Leonard? This wonderful, sweet, caring man? The two of you have to leave after that and you stop on the sidewalk outside of the shop. You exchange numbers and he promises to call you soon as the crew has an extended shore leave while the Enterprise is being repaired and as you walk away, you can't help but smile. And you realize you are falling for Leonard McCoy. "Joanna, come on! It's time for breakfast!" You call up the stairs, hoping that the girl is awake by now. The poor child had been having trouble sleeping lately and you couldn't seem to find the right thing to help her. Both you and Leonard were adamant that sleeping pills were not the answer; you wanted her to sleep naturally. Before long the girl came shuffling down the stairs, rubbing at tired eyes. "Good morning, sweetie." You nearly whisper, running your fingers through her soft brown hair. 'Just like her daddy's.' you muse silently. She smiles at you sleepily and hugs your waist as you gently comb the knots out of her hair with your fingers. Ever since Jocelyn had lost custody of the girl she had been looking to you to be the mother she no longer had, and the universe knows you're trying your best. The child had recently started calling you 'momma' or 'mommy', looking up at you through dark eyelashes to see how you reacted and every time you couldn't fight the smile that blossomed on your face. And, speaking of being a mother, you had some exciting news for the girl. "Hey, Jo," You whisper, "Can you keep a secret?" Her eyes light up at the question, all traces of sleepiness gone as she nods earnestly. "You're going to have a new baby brother or sister soon." You confide in the girl, causing her to let out a loud squeal. You quickly shush her, hoping that she didn't wake your husband. He'd had a late shift at the hospital the night before and you were trying to let him sleep. She quiets down quickly, eyes gleaming as she leans in to whisper in your ear (which was honestly more like whisper-yelling). "Have you told daddy yet?" "Yeah, have you told daddy yet?" The man's voice was rough with sleep, but he was clearly amused. You smile up at him sheepishly from your position kneeling on the floor beside Joanna. "No, not yet." You reply as you push yourself up off the floor. As you stand up, Leonard pulls you against his chest and tilts your chin up to draw you into a soft, sweet kiss. "Mornin' darlin'." He murmurs against your lips. You wrap your arms around his neck and press your lips against his again. "Morning." Suddenly Joanna is pulling at your leg and you reluctantly pull away from Leonard to look down at the girl. "When do I get my new-uh… friend?" She asked, looking at you pointedly. You sigh, knowing that he would figure it out now. "It'll be a little while, sweetie." You answer, glancing at your husband from the corner of your eye. His face is pulled into a confused scowl, but it doesn't take long for the realization to wash over him. "You're-" He can't seem to finish the question, so you just nod. A slow grin works its way across his features and he pulls you close to him, tucking your head underneath his chin. You hold out your hand to Joanna and she grins before launching herself into the embrace. And you realize you've never wanted anything more than this, this family. 


End file.
